Holding on
by wildatheartfan
Summary: When holding on is just about all one can do...
1. Chapter 1

**Just like to emphasise that this is not a sequel to any of my stories, though it is set in Cape Town with a similar background to 'Wild at Heart: In the city'. I changed the children's names to avoid confusion. Isabella is about 6 yrs old and Luke roughly 2 ½ .**

"Mrs Gifthold?" questioned one of the two police officers stood on her doorstep

"That's me" Rosie replied hesitantly clutching onto Luke

"We need to talk to you"

"Why?" Rosie asked worriedly "what's happened?"

"It may be better to do this inside madam," the officer replied

Rosie slowly moved aside and allowed the policeman into her home. She shut the door and quickly ran into the living room where Isabella was sat.

"Look after Luke for a minute Bella." She said quickly placing Luke on the floor

"Who was at the door mum?" Isabella asked, her eyes fixed to the TV screen.

"Just watch your brother" Rosie said leaving the room and closing the door firmly behind her. She quickly hurried down the corridor and into the back room where the officers were waiting.

"What's happened?"

"Mrs Gifthold, may we sit down?" the officer said gesturing to the table "it might make it easier"

"Yeah course but why?" She questioned again as they took their seats

"Would you be able to confirm that you are the wife of," the officer paused rifling through his sheets of paper, "Mr Maximillian Gifthold"

"Why? What's happened to him?" She looked startled, "Tell me!"

"Madam we need you to confirm that he is your husband before we go on"

"Yes, yes he is" She said trying to stay calm

"Your husband, Mrs Gifthold, has been involved in a car accident." The officer stopped waiting for a reaction

"Max?" She questioned in disbelief

"Yes."

"No no no. He can't have been."

"Madam the details of the incident are currently unknown, whether he was alcohol or drugs affected or that it was purely the fault of another driver we're not sure."

"Of course it's not drugs or alcohol related. He'd never do such a thing" Rosie argued failing to believe what they were telling her

"I'm sorry madam. The driver of the other car is in a stable condition."

"I don't care about the other driver, what about Max?"

"We've been informed that he is currently in Rhodes Hospital,"

"And? Is he ok?"

"I'm not sure madam, reports at the scene of the accident were that he wasn't responding and that he was in a bad way"

"What?" Her eyes widened "He can't... I mean what do you mean not responding? I've got to go"

Rosie got up from her seat

"Mrs Gifthold, we need to run you through a few things first."

"No not now, I've got to be with him"

"Madam it won't take long," the second officer reassured her

Rosie slowly opened the door to the living room. She couldn't understand herself what had happened, how was she meant to tell her children that their father was lying in unconscious in hospital?

"Mummy Luke's being really annoying" Isabella moaned

"Stop both of you, I need to tell you something" Rosie said switching off the TV

"Mum!" she complained

Rosie knelt down on the floor in front of her. Isabella noticed her mum had obviously been crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Rosie's eyes drifted between the two longing faces in front of her.

"Daddy," Rosie paused trying to compose herself "Daddy's been in a car accident."

Isabella took her time to register what her mother had just told her.

"So the cars broken?" she asked slightly confused

"Sweetie, daddy's in hospital, he's very very sick"

"Is he going to get better?" Isabella asked quietly

Rosie swallowed. "I hope so"

"Is a doctor going to make him better?" Her lip began to quiver

"Come here" Rosie said not wanting to answer the question.

Isabella got up and moved across the floor, Luke shuffling close behind. As soon as she found herself in her mother's arms tears began to roll down her cheek. Rosie gently stroked her soft hair and put an arm round her son's body.

"The doctors are going to do the best they can" Rosie tried to comfort her children. She looked up into her sons sparkling blue eyes, one of the many things he had inherited from his father.

"Do you understand Luke?" she asked him

Luke nodded, "Daddy's got a bad tummy ache"

Rosie let out a small smile, "Yeah a bit like that".

"But listen, both of you. I have to go and see him in hospital so you're going to stay at Amanda and Piet's house tonight, ok?"

"Can we not come with you?" Bella looked up

"No, he's too sick"

"Ok" she whispered.

"Oh my god honey, are you ok?" Amanda asked having opened the front door to find Rosie and her children on the doorstep.

Rosie looked at her blankly, unable to respond.

"Stupid question" Amanda noted, her son had appeared at her side.

"Hi Isabella" Marcus said with a smile

"Look, let me come with you" Amanda said

"No, I'll be ok"

"Rosie really, I don't want you to be on your own"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry Piet will look after the kids"

"Thanks"

Rosie kissed Luke on the head, "see you soon handsome"

She knelt down to place him on the floor and turned to Isabella who wrapped her arms around her.

"Mummy can you tell daddy that I love him" she whispered in ear.

**I can't quite believe I've written this, I feel so mean every time I think about it! Lemme know what you think**

**This story is also dedicated to the 10,000 people who die in road accidents in South Africa each year. 10,000 people out of an average 500,000 crashes.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god" Rosie gasped, quickly covering her mouth. "No no that can't be him"

Amanda placed her hand on Rosie's shoulder in support. They both stared at the man who was lying on the hospital bed in front of them, he had wires and tubes attached all over, a mask was swamping his face and the colour had been drained from his skin.

Rosie slowly made her way towards the bed, she gently picked up his hand and held it in her own.

"Max. Max please just wake up" she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

Amanda pulled up a chair "honey sit down"

"But Mand it doesn't even look like him, it's like he's gone already" Rosie shuddered at the thought.

"Honey he's still there and he always will be, you know how strong he is"

They heard the door open behind them. Amanda turned to see a doctor come into the room, Rosie didn't budge her eyes were fixed on Max's face.

"Mrs Gifthold?" the doctor asked, now standing at the end of the bed.

"Yeah." Rosie turned her head in his direction, not letting go of Max's hand.

"I'm Doctor Wheeler, I've been put in charge of your husband's medical state. I'm going to run you through his condition if that's ok?"

"Yeah" she said softly

"We've performed MRI scans on your husband's brain and found damage his frontal lobes. It's this severe brain damage that has put him in this state, as the brain can't function properly he cannot respond to stimuli."

"So will he wake up?"

"I'm afraid it's a waiting game. All we can do is continue to keep the rest of his body stable. Should he wake up, it's likely that he will suffer memory loss as well as the ability to perform basic functions."

"Like what?" Rosie asked

"People have been known to lose the ability to talk, walk, some have become entirely reliant on others for the rest of their lives"

"Ok", the seriousness was starting to set in.

"However it also appears that Max has fractured some verterbrae. This could result in paralysis but we cannot address this in full until he is awake."

Rosie turned back to Max. She still couldn't understand this situation they'd been put in, if he woke up would their lives change forever? And exactly that _if _he woke up. _If _he didn't wake up how she could she possibly live without him by her side? He was her rock, he'd done so much for her that had put her where she was today. She would have never completed her degree without him by her side, she'd have gone back to live with Danny for sure at the first sign of. She wouldn't have a family of her own if it wasn't for him. When times were tough he kept the roof over her head, he left work early to look after the kids when she had to finish dissertations or work overtime, he helped her when Sarah died and the grief of losing her own mother came flooding back. She needed him.

She stared at him for what seemed like forever. She just longed to switch places, he was so much stronger at the emotional and mental stuff than her. But what hurt the most was that he needed her right now though there was nothing she could do.

"I can't lose him" She whispered, tears once again rolling down her cheeks.

"Rosie you're not going to lose him" Amanda whispered back placing her hand on Rosie's in comfort

"You heard what the doctor said, they don't know if he's going to wake up. I can't live without him, I can't let my kids grow up without their dad"

"But he's a fighter. I hate to tell you this but you married a stubborn man, he won't let anything stop him from waking up"

Rosie let out a small smile. The door behind them opened once again, she turned and saw Max's mum walk into the room. Rosie quickly got up and embraced Beth.

"I can't believe this is happening" Beth sobbed quietly.

"I know" Rosie murmured.

"First Henry now Max. My world's just falling apart."

**I'm going to probably update once a week coz i want this to be good so i need to take my time. I've kind of abandoned WAH: In the City so i can focus on this one and once again it wasn't going anywhere but i'll try and pick it back up when i've done this one. Anyway hope u like this one so far, let me know what u think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Leopards Den"

"Alice, is Dad there?" Rosie asked quietly into the phone

"Rosie?"

"Yeah, can I speak to him?"

"Yeah. Are you ok?" Alice asked concerned, she could sensing Rosie's tone.

"Please Alice."

"Ok"

"Hi Rosie" Danny said

"Dad. It's Max"

"Why what's happened?"

Rosie closed her eyes, unable to get the words out.

"He's been in a... a car accident"

"Oh Rosie,"

"He's on life support Dad, they don't know what's going to happen. I don't know what I'm going to do either"

"Look I'm coming, now, as soon as possible."

"You don't have to" she whispered

"Yeah I do." He said firmly

"Thanks"

"Just hang on in there and he'll be ok I know he will. I'll call you in a bit when I've found a flight"

"Ok"

Rosie returned to Max's bedside, it was nearly 6am. Understandably she hadn't slept, hadn't wanted to either. Amanda had gone back home a few hours ago but Rosie had no desire to leave. Beth had stayed as well; it was tough for her, Henry her husband had died only 5 months before from a heart attack.

"It's just the memories all coming back" Beth said quietly

Rosie glanced up at her from the other side of the bed "grieving is a long process" she said,

"It's like losing Henry all over again" She said breaking out into tears. Rosie quickly moved round to Beth and put an arm on her shoulder.

Rosie had spent all day at the hospital and had returned to Amanda's house in the evening for dinner, not that she felt like eating anything. Max had remained in the same condition as he had been since he first arrived, lifeless as Rosie described it.

Rosie twizzled the spaghetti round her fork, and gave it to Luke who was sat on her lap.

"Honey, that's for you! The kids have already eaten tea" Amanda said

"I know" Rosie muttered

"Eat it then!"

"I'm not hungry"

Amanda sighed and sat on the chair opposite her.

"You've got to eat! Look I know this is hard for you but you can't just stop functioning, if not for you for them" She gestured towards Luke.

"I can't" she whispered letting Luke get down to the floor.

"Just try honey. Your kids need you, they don't really understand what's going on, Bella's so confused bless her and Luke, well he just needs to know that you're here and that you love him."

"What do you mean? Of course I love him I'm his mother! It's not easy having a husband unconscious in hospital!" Rosie said a hint of anger in her voice

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just think that - "

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying, my brains not working straight."

"Of course it's not" Amanda sympathised "Look why don't you go upstairs and take a shower"

"I should be there though. Now." Rosie said looking up "What if something happens?"

"They'll ring if anything does. His mum's there anyway, just freshen up a bit and I'll take you back"

Rosie let out a small smile, "thanks Mand. And thanks for everything y'know, looking after us"

"It's the least I can do"

**Sorry I've only just updated. :S I'm getting back into it though!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rosie wandered down the corridor of the hospital. Her heart pounded heavily with every step, not because she was nervous or anything but because every step was a step away from Max's bedside. There was a lot of hustle and bustle, people rushing around her. Patients, doctors, nurses, relatives all dashing in and out of doors going to their certain rooms or wards. A couple crossed in front of her, the man cradling his newborn. Rosie's stomach flipped, that father would be able to watch his baby grow up into a beautiful young woman. From her first tiny steps to her first day at school, help her do her homework and when she's old enough to go out by herself he could go and pick her up, doing what all good Dads do. He could even walk her down the aisle on her wedding day, Rosie paused her thoughts thinking back - just like Danny had done for her. But Bella, was she going to have her father walk her down the aisle? Would Luke have his father to take him to his first day at school? So many questions whirred around in Rosie's head. So many questions she wanted answers to, so many questions she had tried to answer positively despite the niggling feeling in the back of her mind that all wouldn't end as hoped. She shuddered at the thought.

"Miss?" a voice came from behind her. Rosie realised she had stopped walking, almost in a trance, and was getting in peoples way.

"Oh sorry" she mumbled beginning to walk again.

Rosie soon found herself in front of the heavy wooden doors into the waiting area. She heaved them open and a blast of fresh air and bright lights hit her. She began to scan the room.

"God she doesn't look good" Liv muttered

"Come on" Danny said tapping her arm.

Rosie noticed her Dad approaching her.

"Dad" she gasped quietly collapsing into his arms.

"Hi" he said softly wrapping his arms around her. Rosie closed her eyes taking comfort in the only other person who could ever come close to caring for her as much as Max did. Danny didn't know what to do or what to say. He had never been in this position before, yes Miranda and Sarah had both died but there was never any build up, no waiting around to see what would happen. Even though he knew Miranda had cancer her death was still unexpected, no one thought she was actually going to die. Nor had he seen Rosie like this before, apart from when she had the miscarriage but even then it was Max that she sought comfort in. She didn't mention it to anyone else and understandably so. Rosie slowly pulled away.

"Hey" Liv said putting a hand on Rosie's arm.

"My god Liv." Rosie whispered grabbing her in a tight hug. Liv seemed a bit taken aback by her strong grasp.

"Come on," Rosie said quietly "Hate it in here"

Rosie led them into Max's room. Liv's faced turned pale as soon as she saw him lying on the bed. She'd never seen anyone or anything like it before, he looked 10 times worse than what she had prepared herself for. Danny was equally shocked.

"Rosie..." he began but unable to say anything else. Rosie stood motionless staring at Max, no matter how many times she walked in and out of the room her heart sank every time she saw him.

"I'll... I'll go and erm get some coffees" Liv said quickly rushing out of the room

"Liv?" Danny called after her "Liv!" but she'd already disappeared down the corridor

"It's the shock" Rosie said lowering herself into a chair

"I should go after her. Look love I'll be back in a minute"

"What about Isabella and Luke?" Liv said "Are you gonna bring them to see him?"

Rosie shrugged

Danny shook his head "They're way too young Rosie"

"I know, I don't want them to see him like this, it's not right. But.."Rosie took a deep breath "I know I'll feel guilty for not letting them say goodbye"

"It won't come to it" Danny put in quickly.

"You don't know that Dad, no one does"

Danny didn't say anything. Rosie stroked Max's hand; she ran her finger over his wedding ring.

"Please Max" she said softly "please"

**Its not as great as i wanted it to be. But you all seemed to liek the fact that Danny was coming so i put this in :) hope u like it please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Three weeks later...**

The worst three weeks of her life. Each day she had to wake up not knowing what the day would bring, what would happen if anything, what would change if anything. Danny had barely stayed 24 hours before something came up and he had to go back to Leopards Den, Liv had stayed for another 4 days to look after the children and help Rosie out but then she had to go back to start her new job. Rosie had been into work a couple of times each week so that she wasn't taking too many days off, she also had to worry about running the bar but thankfully different members of staff had pitched in to help.

The problem was that Rosie was struggling to focus, that's why she couldn't do much work either – too scared that she wouldn't be paying her full attention to the patient and miss something. She'd heard that as the days go on it gets easier, but it didn't in fact it was the absolute opposite. Max's condition hadn't changed at all, she had more and more sleepless nights, spent more hours at his bedside just waiting for something to happen – but it didn't. She'd go and pick Bella up from school trying to avoid conversation with any of the other parents who tried to come up to her saying 'I'm really sorry' or 'if there's anything I can do'. They weren't even people she was close to; it was as though they were just doing it for the sake of being kind but it made her feel even worse. She tried to stay as upbeat as possible but that hadn't worked either. She had ended up spending less time with and talking to her children operating almost like a robot. Bella in return was becoming more and more reserved; she wanted to spend more time on her own, away from everyone. Amanda had noticed and often took both children to her house, Rosie too sometimes, just trying to make things a little bit normal.

The guilt was also spreading fast. Rosie was failing to believe that she was being a good mother; she saw it every time she looked into her little girls sad eyes, every time Luke asked when Daddy would be coming home and she couldn't answer. And every time they went to Amanda's house, she knew it was because she wasn't doing what she should be doing. She loved them – and Max, more than anything in the world, she just found it hard to show it.

Rosie heard her bedroom door creek open, a bright light streaming into the room. She turned over in bed and saw the outline of Isabella, dressed in her pyjamas and clinging onto her blanket.

"You ok baby?" Rosie smiled

"I miss Daddy" she whispered, slowly walking towards her.

"Oh baby, I know" Rosie said softly "come here"

Isabella climbed onto the bed and knelt beside her mother as she draped the duvet around her. Rosie pulled Bella in close.

"I miss him too, everyone does."

Tears began to roll down Isabella's cheeks but Rosie was quick to wipe them away

"Mummy, if he doesn't wake up does that mean he will go to heaven like Grandad?" she asked

"Yes honey but that's only if he doesn't wake up and the doctors are still trying their very best to wake him up so you don't need to think about that yet"

"Ok" she whispered

"Come on" Rosie said pulling her down onto to the bed so she could snuggle under the duvet, "you can sleep here"

"Ok. I love you mum" she said wriggling down into the bed.

Rosie brushed Isabella's hair off her face and kissed the top of her head

"I love you too Belle"

(x)

Rosie rushed around the house picking up various things that were required for the day ahead. Just another day, trying to get on with life.

"Have you got your reading folder?" She called out to Isabella.

"Yes" she shouted back

"Come on get your shoes on" Rosie said to Luke who was standing at her feet. The phone began to ring.

Rosie sighed, it was 8:15 in the morning yet this strange time of phone call didn't set alarm bells ringing.

"Hello" she said in the receiver whilst nodding at Luke who was holding up his trainers at her and longingly looking into her eyes.

"Mrs Gifthold? It's Doctor Wheeler, from the hospital"

Her stomach flipped.

**Sorry it's a bit of rambling at the start – I wrote that bit a while back. The bedroom scene has been in my head for months, it was the reason/inspiration sort of thing to write this whole story, so I hope u liked it! x**


	6. Chapter 6

"What does that mean?" Rosie asked slightly concerned any veterinary knowledge had been forgotten, was this good or bad?

"Well it means that he's not requiring as much oxygen from the ventilator as before, its not much of a reduction only about 15% but it still an improvement"

"Oh my god that's fantastic! Thanks for letting me know"

"Obviously there is still no guarantee he is will fully recover as some patients in the past have lapsed back to requiring full support but we are hopeful"

"Ok. If he does recover how quickly will that be?"

"Could be a few days, could be a couple of weeks. I'm sorry I couldn't say"

"Ok thanks anyway"

(x)

And so the days carried on. Each day Max made slight improvements, not drastic ones but nonetheless important ones. Rosie believed she was seeing his skin pigment slowly return from the lifeless grey that it had been for the past few weeks to its usual glow, same with his hands, they felt warmer somehow. Whether he actually was changing or she was making herself believe he was she didn't know.

Life carried on too, just with a little bit more of a spring in her step. She hadn't told Isabella and Luke, she didn't want to get their hopes up and besides it would confuse them. Nevertheless the happier atmosphere at home had been noticed; Rosie was slowly getting back to her old self joking and laughing, enjoying her children's company. Luke loved it, often bounding up to her and giving her a big hug, Isabella too was enjoying the attention again though she still wasn't the girl she was not 4 weeks ago. She was a total daddy's girl, she loved him to pieces and he spoilt her endlessly. Rosie often had a go at him for buying her too many sweets or new toys but he couldn't help himself, all he wanted to do was to make his little girl happy, same with Luke. Isabella just wanted him back more than anything, and it broke Rosie's heart to see her so sad.

(x)

Rosie was reversing the car out of the driveway, another day began.

"Are you going to see Dad today?" Isabella asked from the back seat

"Yeah"

"Can you tell him-"

"That you love him" Rosie interrupted her

Isabella happily nodded her head, beaming into the rear view mirror enough to catch Rosie's eye.

"Of course I will honey" she smiled back

**Sorry for the slow update and lack of a decent chapter! I'm losing my grip on this story! I'll try and get a bit more motivated! x**


	7. Chapter 7

Rosie rushed through the corridors towards Max's room. Just half an hour ago the hospital had called her to give her the news, moments were precious now. It may not happen just now but it could within the next few hours, every minute that went by his body would alter. Like leaves on a tree, but they weren't falling, they were regrowing.

She'd quickly dropped Luke off at the hospital crèche like she had done so many times since the accident. He didn't really understand what was going on, being moved between normal nursery, hospital nursery, home, Amanda's house.

She opened the door to his room and saw a few doctors and nurses around the bed. The young nurse looked up at her and smiled.

Rosie smiled back. She had been waiting for this day for what seemed like forever.

"Rosie" Dr Wheeler said "looks like he'll be pulling through shortly!"

"Thank goodness, it's been too long!" She grinned back at him taking her usual seat by his bedside and kissing him lightly on the forehead. She slipped her fingers through his as she had done nearly every day since the accident and squeezed them tight.

"We're going to have to keep someone in here all the time, if you don't mind. As he comes out of the coma he'll need to be monitored and his oxygen feed maintained."

(x)

**Max's POV**

_It was quiet, too quiet, too quiet for my house on a usual Saturday morning. I didn't want to open my eyes, I was way too tired. I'd been working late last night and all I wanted was a nice long lie – in. But I could feel that something was different. I couldn't hear the usual clattering of toys being thrown across bedrooms or bickering by my children. I couldn't hear my wife either, nor could I feel her lying next to me. All I could hear was a quiet bleeping and rustling of papers. I could feel pain seizing around my neck and the top of my spine but what I could feel and what I did care about was the soft skin of her fingers entwined in mine. I knew it was her. No question. So if whatever it was that was different elsewhere something must be alright._

"Morning baby" Max said quietly, slowly opening his eyes. He saw Rosie staring back at him in disbelief.

"Max" she choked her eyes welling up "oh thank god." Rosie leapt up from her chair and grabbed him best she could, just to hold him once more. Any thoughts of the past 4 weeks disappeared for those few seconds as she clung on. Rosie stared lovingly into his blue eyes and was transformed straight back to the first time she had kissed him, she leant in once again and caught his lips on her own.

Max winced slightly in pain but kissed her back and smiled, a confused expression on his face.

"Sorry" she whispered recognising his pain "I've just missed you so much" tears rolling down her cheek.

"What are you talking about?" he said looking up at her. It was only then that he took note of his surroundings, the room behind Rosie's head, the bed he was lying in, the wires, the smell, and the fact that he had this pain without reason and understood that he most definitely was not at home.

Rosie noticed his awareness and slowly sat back down, though not losing her grip on his hand for one second.

"What happened?" he said concerned.

"You were in a car crash Max. You've been in a coma, my god I'm so glad you're awake. I've missed you, I just...just... please don't leave me, I need, love, I love just you so much" Rosie struggled to get the words out right so they all came out at once and she kissed him again, just this time it was a lot stronger. Max lifted up his spare hand slowly and gently stroked her cheek, wiping the tears away as she quietly wept.

"Shhh" he hushed her "Everything's gonna be alright"

Rosie let out a small smile

"How long have I been like this?" he asked

"Nearly four weeks" she said as the door opened behind her.

"Oh Rosie I'm so sorry" he said.

"It's ok; there was nothing you could do"

She took up her seat again as she saw the doctor approached the bed.

(x)

The door swung open once again and Max's mum, Beth hurried in.

"Max!" she exclaimed and rushed towards his bed and flinging her arms around his body, or at least trying to.

"Mum" he grinned back at her as she kissed him on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him

"Well you know, a bit confused" he joked

"We've missed you! Even Will can you believe it?"

"And what about Dad? I trust he's been keeping my bar going!" Max grinned. Rosie and Beth looked back at him and then each other in concern.

"What?" Max looked at them confused.

"Max..." Beth began


	8. Chapter 8

**Final chapter :( Thanks to all my reviewers you've all been lovely! x**

It turned out that Max had lost 6 months of his memory. He couldn't remember anything, not Luke's 2nd birthday, or the holiday they'd been on, or the fact that his father had died. That was the hardest thing to have to tell him, how Henry had a heart attack shortly after Christmas and died a few weeks later. They had to recount to him how it happened, Henry's last words, the funeral, the fact that Max had helped carry his coffin, the inheritance.

It was hard for him to digest all this new information as well, Rosie had brought him photographs of various things over the past 6 months, to try and jog his memory but nothing came of it. He couldn't believe what had happened to him, or that he had lost his Dad, even that they had a new pet dog! He felt guilty for not remembering, for leaving Rosie alone for so long, his children so lost, but more than anything he was just grateful that he was alive.

Isabella held her mother's hand tightly as they walked through the corridors towards Max's ward. It was the first time the children would see him after 4 weeks, as excited as they were that 'daddy had woken up' they were a little wary. Rosie had explained to them that daddy looked a little different because he hadn't been able to eat or drink when he was asleep and that he had tubes and wires on his body to make him completely better.

Rosie could tell that Isabella was nervous, she hadn't said much in the car on the way, only Luke had been babbling on saying "we go park with daddy now yeah?". Rosie had smiled at her son's oblivion and upbeat tone and had also encouraged Isabella that "everything was going to be alright" – something Max had told her many times previous.

"Is it this door?" Isabella said softly as they arrived outside his ward

"Yes honey" Rosie answered opening the door and ushering them in. They walked past the beds of some of the other patients, Rosie grinned at her husband who was sat up in a bed at the end, he winked back at her before making eye contact with his children

Isabella's face lit up to something Rosie had not seen in weeks.

"Daddy!" They both squealed and rushed forwards towards him. Max opened his arms to them and they fell into a warm hug, he squeezed them both tight and then hoisted each of them up onto the bed, Luke on one side, Bella on the other.

Rosie walked forward and kissed him gently on the lips, she pulled back and looked at her children's glowing faces and then back at her husband.

He smiled and stretched his arms so it reached round all three of them to hold them close.

And they held on. Never wanting to let go.


End file.
